


A Glass of Milk

by Vaysh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Milk, Starvation, Torture, Winter Soldier Umbrella Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Prolonged cryofreeze messes up the mind. It also ruins the digestive system. Alexander Pierce was well aware of this.Written forStucky Halloween 2020atstuckyanonymous, for the promptMilk.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	A Glass of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ~~not sorry~~ for always going dark on Halloween. My background headcanon for the notorious "milk scene".

☆

A glass of milk is standing on the floor.

The asset lies on the tiles, bleeding. The pain from its wounds is nothing compared to the cramps. It's used to being starved but even the asset cannot go without sustenance for weeks.

The glass of milk is waiting.

It cannot drink milk. Milk is poisonous to its body. It will hurt, it will vomit, it will soil the tiles. 

It is _so_ hungry.

☆

Blue milk, they used to call it – milk so diluted the bottom of the pot was shining through. This is how poor they've been, during their worst years, just before Steve's mom died. The time when he had nothing, only Bucky. 

SHIELD shows Steve commercials from the fifties when kids got milk for free at school. They look so happy – those strong and healthy kids. A boy drinks from a milk carton, and it leaves a white moustache on his lip.

When Bucky comes back to him, Steve offers him a glass of milk, directly from the fridge. He doesn't even see the metal arm, knocking him out. When he comes to, there are shards on the floor, a sea of white. The window is wide open.


End file.
